


Fluffy and Lovely

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: More than Racers [2]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cars, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Para un perro su dueño es todo su mundo.Teniendo de compañero a ese Husky de procedencia italiana esto no se puede.Y bien, qué tiene de malo exigir a ese perro de felpudas orejas, volverse su único foco de atención. A final de cuentas, el macho manda ¿no?One shot AUPairing: FranQueen [Dog!Francesco Bernoulli x Dog!Lightning McQueen] Advertencia: Dog AU, Lemon, Fluff, Angst.
Relationships: Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen, Raoul ÇaRoule/Shu Todoroki, Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Series: More than Racers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190803
Kudos: 17





	Fluffy and Lovely

_No puedes juzgar a una persona en base a la primera impresión._

**Fluffy and Lovely**

Sufrir la pérdida de la figura materna es algo muy fuerte, más si aún eres un niño ahora imagínate lo que siente un cachorro con poco tiempo de nacer estando en las calles con esa situación. Vago por todos lados, soportando frío de las noches, hambruna que lo hizo ponerse aún más pequeño de lo que era de por sí, las lluvias que ensuciaban aún más su pelaje lleno de nudos y porquería ya pegada a él, incluso el haberse metido por accidente en un basurero a intentar comer algo termino mordido y casi aplastado por un perro mucho más grande

Ese día llovía a cántaros, los humanos corrían de un lado a otro esquivando su maltrecho y sangrante cuerpo en la acera. Pensó que moriría, no le importaba a nadie su existencia así que... ¿Qué más daba su muerte? Cerro los ojos esperando su final hasta que sintió una caricia en la cabeza, abrió los ojos viendo a una mujer de cabello platino y ojos claros, vestía muy abrigada y con el paraguas evitaba que su cuerpecito se mojara por igual

—Pero qué pequeño eres... ¿No tienes casa? —lamió tímidamente un par de dedos, esperando que no se molestara para no recibir más dolor del que ya tenía—Eres adorable... vamos a limpiarte un poco

Se había quitado la bufanda y envuelto con ella, nunca recibió un gesto así de cualquier humano, en general intentaban patearlo o echaban agua sucia para alejarle. No hizo ningún movimiento estando en los brazos de la mujer que hablaba y hablaba de cosas que en ese instante no le importaban. Al llegar a la casa de la chica esta lo metió en la bañera llena de agua tibia, no tenía como expresar lo mucho que disfruto ese baño, ni cuanto ladro jugando con la mujer que lo estaba limpiando su pelaje

Al salir del baño aun con todo y cojera se vio en un objeto muy extraño que lo reflejaba, tenía el pelaje blanco e inmaculado, esponjado y suave junto a unos ojos azules. Se acercó a aquel objeto montando una patita en este

—Eres Súper lindo limpio—dijo secándose las manos—Eres tan chiquito... debes ser un cachorro... Mejor te cuido yo misma—se agacho y tomo al perrito en sus brazos—Tendrás comida, dormirás en un lugar caliente y te bañare para mantenerte así de bonito—ladro en respuesta lamiendo la cara de la chica—Ah~ ¡qué lindo! Pero debo ponerte nombre...—se le quedo viendo a los ojos, tan azules como un...—Lightning—dijo de repente y el perrito ladró de nuevo—Te vas a llamar Lightning—le dio un besito en la nariz

Después de esto su vida mejoró de forma que jamás espero. Todos los días recibía montones de cuidados de parte de la humana -llamada Sally a la cual querría hasta el día de su muerte- desde baños largos y comida para quedar a reventar, paseos por hermosos parques y protección de perros el triple de su tamaño. Ahora incluso tenía amigos, un par Chihuahuas llamados Luigi y Wildo que amaban perseguir coches, un pastor alemán llamado Mate con unos colmillos enormes y sobresalientes; un spaniel llamado Shuu que vivía con una perrita de beagle llamada Holley -cuyos cachorritos eran de Mate-; Raoul, un enorme labrador que no dejaba de montar a Shuu y, por último, por eso mucho menos importante rozando el odio absoluto estaba Jackson... Un doberman que lo doblaba en tamaño y que siempre gustaba de fastidiarle.

Hasta cierto punto podía entender porque él y muchos otros perros les gustaba hacer eso, siendo un Poodle -o así le había llamado Sally- era excesivamente pequeño en comparación con los demás machos de la zona, pareciendo una hembra por su aspecto terriblemente adorable y delicado. Aunque tenía este pequeño fastidio su vida era un jodido paraíso... hasta que llegó el día en que Sally se puso creativa.

—Sally hablo de traerme un regalo hoy, espero que sea ropa nueva—suspiro cansino, apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que su dueña se había ido

—Sería mejor que fueran pelotas de caucho. —afirmaba Luigi y Wildo asintió frenéticamente

—O tal vez otro tipo de comida. —dijo Shiftwell en medio de un bostezo—Lo siento

—Después de parir a nueve cachorros te perdono lo que sea—afirmaba viendo el montón de bolas de pelo que tenía a su alrededor. No podía negar que eran adorables y que le gustaría, pero siendo como era debía esperar a que una poddle cayera del cielo—Sally está saliendo mucho últimamente... ¿¡Y si encontró compañero!?—alzo las orejas tanto como su fisionomía lo permitía

—No puede ser algo tan malo—dijo Mate como siempre sonriente y al lado de su compañera—Es lo mejor que hay~ quizás tengan cachorritos

—¿Y si es alérgico? Me va a tirar a la calle—ellos sabían de antemano el miedo tan terrible que tenía Lightning a regresar a las calles, más aún ahora que era un completo mimado—No puedo volver a la calle

—Siempre serás bienvenido a mi casa si eso es lo que te asusta.

—Prefiero dormir en un maldito bosque antes de compartir el techo contigo Jackson—afirmo el rubio mirando al pelinegro con fastidio, este solo rio

—No te tiraría a la calle, es incapaz de hacer algo como eso—afirmaba Shuu sentado al lado de Raoul—Todos sabemos cuánto te quiere

—Anda, es una hembra, en algún momento se va a encontrar un macho y si no le caes bien ¡pum! Un lindo poddle blanco se regresó a la calle por no aceptar mi buena invitación... Sabes que a mi dueño también le gustas mucho—afirmaba pegándose a Lightning, este se levantó y se apartó de este

—Ya dije que no gracias—gruñó mostrando ligeramente los colmillos—Si tantas ganas tienes búscate una hembra de verdad—rechisto dándole la espalda, su oreja se alzó un poco—Sally viene—dijo sonriente bajando por las escaleras del edificio, las cuales se encontraban justo al frente de la ventana

—Qué lindo como corre—suspiro Shiftwell

—sigue pareciendo el mismo cachorrito de hace tiempo... Me hace sentir viejo—dejó por completo su peso sobre el albino que apenas pudo sostenerle

—Solo son un par de años, no es para tanto—dijo Wildo que al igual que Luigi se movía un poco hiperactivo

—Un par de años y aun así no me deja montarlo, que desperdicio

—Ya te dije que no quiero que lo toques —advirtió Mate mostrando los colmillos

—¿O que colmillos chuecos?

—Ya paren los dos

Mientras esto seguía pasando en el departamento donde Shiftwell y Shuu vivían, dos pisos más abajo Lightning había llegado perfectamente a su departamento, escondiendo bajo el sofá los restos de aquella tela que lo tentó para destruirla. Se sentó moviendo la cola en frente de la puerta, escuchando el sonido de las llaves que le causaba más ansiedad por querer recibir a su dueña. Finalmente, al abrir la puerta empezó a ladrar

—ya llegaste ya llegaste ya llegaste bienvenida —ladraba pegando saltos en las piernas de Sally que curiosamente no terminaba de entrar al departamento. — ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿Que tal te fue? ¿Vamos a pasear? ¿Por qué-

—T-te tengo una linda sorpresa. —sonrió con sudor bajando por su frente. Lightning ladeo la cabeza con la lengua afuera, moviendo la cola a toda velocidad y aguardando a que la mujer entrase para saltar, lo cargara y llenar de baba toda su cara. —D-Dale la bienvenida a —la puerta se abrió finalmente y... —Francesco. —suspiro con cansancio.

—Pero que... coño... —retrocedió con el cuerpo crispado por lo que se encontraba delante suyo.

Un enorme perrote de pelaje negro con blanco estaba ahí de pie, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y observándolo ciertamente curioso, sonriendo prepotente a más no poder. Macho sin duda alguna a juzgar por cierta partecilla notoria, colmillos inusualmente grandes en su hocico y un collar de cuero blanco, rojo y verde alrededor de su cuello con una placa plateada con un nombre ahí grabado. Apariencia de lobo tenía, lo de conocer las razas de perro es mucho para su cabeza preocupada por competir en carreras con otros perros, amar a Sally y devorar todo lo que esta ponga en sus narices.

—Sally... ¿Que hace aquí este... perrucho? — siguió retrocediendo, como putas se iba a fiar de algo que lo rebasa casi cuatro cabezas en tamaño.

—No te asustes Lightning, es tu nuevo amigo, como un hermano tal vez. Te hará compañía mientras yo no este y podrás jugar con el ¿A que es perfecto?

—Francesco sabe que es perfecto, no hace falta ni decirlo. —el nombrado recibió la caricia entre las orejas por parte de la chica. Lightning frunció el entrecejo, acercándose velozmente y saltando en la pierna de Sally mientras ladra, celoso.

—Los dejare un ratito solos en lo que termino de comprar los víveres, pórtense bien. —y huyó, al menos así fue como Lightning lo interpretó al momento de rasgar la puerta.

— ¡LLÉVATELO A DONDE LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! NO ME LO DEJES AQUÍ.

—Que gran drama pequeñín, Francesco nunca es mala compañía. —aseguro andando hasta el de menor estatura.

—Sally no puede hacerme esto... —lamentaba bajando las orejas. Cada musculo de su minimalista ser acabo tenso al momento de sentir una olisqueada en su retaguardia, el rabo se le metió entre las patas. —¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!?

—No hueles a ningún macho. A pesar de verte tan delicado y necesitado estas sin un compañero. —el rostro del rubio enrojeció a niveles anormales, ya siendo más ira que vergüenza.

— Obviamente no estoy con ningún macho, soy uno en caso de que no te fijes. —refunfuño, ser pequeño no quitaba que tenía pelotas aun a diferencia de varios amigos suyos.

—Lo noto, pero... Con todo lo que he visto y por como hueles es evidente que te hace falta un macho, pequeñín. —arrinconarlo contra la puerta no consideraba un reto. —Aunque viéndote mejor... Princesa se ajusta más.

—Aléjate de mi, es mi casa, mi Sally, mi vida así que en cuanto ella vuelva te largas. —su rabo abajo delataba su falta de confianza, gruñendo de manera apenas perceptible. Francesco ladeo la cabeza, sus orejas negras moviéndose al más mínimo ruido.

—Eeh... Francesco no piensa estar por debajo de una princesa, a partir de ahora es mi territorio. —Lightning alzo una ceja, extrañado por el comentario. —Empecemos por hacerlo notar.

— ¿Ah? —Francesco se apartó, acercándose a una lampara y... —NO SEAS ASQUEROSO, NO PODEMOS ORINAR DENTRO DE LA CASA. —gritó a punto de sufrir un ataque, Francesco al concluir se acercó a una cortina y la halo, causando que cayera. —SALLY NOS MATARA NO HAGAS ESO. —salto sobre el, buscando detenerlo.

—Lanzarte de esa manera a Francesco es atrevido. —lo tomo sin dificultad alguna, quedando cara a cara nuevamente. —Con esa cara... —se acercó peligrosamente al rostro ajeno para

—Ya volv- ¡¿QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?!—La bolsa con comida cayó al suelo, asombrada por el pequeño destrozo y aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Fijo su vista en los dos canes a medida que caminaba en su dirección. —Las cortinas...

—Fue él. —acuso Lightning.

—L-la lampara... el piso...

—Ya te digo que fue él. —insistió

—Mi nueva bufanda.

—Admito que eso si fui yo, pero Sally ves que-

— ¡LIGHTNING! ¿¡Por qué hiciste todo esto!?—el poddle quedo con la boca abierta mientras el husky sonreía. —Sabes que no puedes hacer en casa y... destruir tanto.

—Pero... pero... FUE EL.

—No, no, no... Nada de rebatir pequeñín. —regaño ante los ladridos insistentes del blanco can. —Se supone que debes enseñarle a Francesco como se hacen las cosas... No tendrás cena una semana.

—Pobre princesa. —lamento Francesco dejando que la chica retirara el collar que su cuello rodeaba.

—F-fue el... ¿Por qué me culpas a mi? —comenzó lloriquear, estirándose en su pierna para convencerla de lo contrario.

—No me convences con ese truco viejo. —refunfuño. —Bien... Acomodare un poco esto para las cosas de Francesco ...

Lightning miró con recelo al contrario, simplemente el presentimiento de que todo saldría mal está presente, diría con total seguridad que lo único que haría ese perrucho es joder su existencia.

...

—Esa es mi cama

—Ahora es mía.

—No importa que la quieras, es mía, quítate. —intento muy vanamente sacarlo de enorme cama roja con cojín estampado de pequeños rayos. Francesco se reía por los intentos del Poodle de sacarlo de su nueva cama reclamada. —¡UGHH! Sabes que, no me importa, me voy a dormir con Sally. —se da la vuelta y alzando la cola junto a la cabeza camina a la habitación, los colmillos en su nuca lo alertaron. —ESTAS TOCÁNDOME.

—Es mi territorio, yo decido donde duermes princesa. —lo arrastra hasta llevarlo a un lado de la cama. Lightning evidentemente no se quedó quieto y corrió a la habitación de Sally, antes de poder saltar a la cama Francesco lo hizo y se acomodó en el lugar del poddle. —Mi territorio. —mofa, Sally que está a medio dormir pasa un brazo por sobre Francesco.

— PERO ESE ES MI-

—Lightning has silencio. —ordena la mujer con somnolencia. Siendo un perrito educado obedece, dando media vuelta para volver a su cama... Solo para que ocurriera lo mismo.

—Duerme aquí o no duermas. —sonrió burlón y Lightning ya harto se fue a uno de los rincones de la cocina, todo fuera por no obedecer al más grande.

Dormitado y luego de un largo rato abrió los ojos, con ganas de tomar agua, se percató de que la cama y Francesco en ella estaban junto a él. Fue a tomar agua y se acomodó en un nuevo lugar un poco más cálido de la casa. No paso mucho rato para escuchar las patas del más grande y verlo a su lado, durmiéndose tan rápido que no se puede ser normal.

—Que cosa tan... odiosa. —bufa moviéndose hasta debajo del mueble, ahí no podía seguirlo.

* * *

—Lightning~ hora de desayunar. —se golpeó la cabeza contra el mueble por la emoción, saliendo de debajo de este y percatándose de que ahora hay dos platos.

— ¿Por que no pudo ser una pesadilla? —dejo de mover la cola, el husky tomo lugar a su lado.

—Francesco no puede ser más que un bello sueño princesa. —afirma vanidoso y sonriente. Sally coloca un par de platos en el suelo, uno grande y plateado junto al rojo metalizado con un rayo. Lightning, aunque quiso ir por el más grande, camino al suyo. — ¿Se supone que debo comer esta cosa...? —mira con repulsión lo que ahí está servido.

—Evidentemente, si lo comes Sally te da algo de su comida por la noche. —explica comiendo, sin una sola migaja en su cara a diferencia del husky que comenzó a devorar. —Además... No saben tan mal, a veces tienen sabor a carne, como ahora.

—Esto no sabe a carne. Te traeré un conejo para que comas como se debe. —Lightning alzo una ceja, extrañado por el comentario. Sin aviso la cabeza de Francesco acabo metida también en su plato, devorando rápidamente la comida en este.

— ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA!? ESA ES MI-

—Wow~ Tenían mucha hambre por aquí. —Sally agarra el par de platos y Lightning comienza a chillar. —Si te doy más engordaras, así que olvídalo pequeño devorador.

—PERO SI NO COMÍ CASI NADA. —Francesco se ríe, relamiendo sus labios con desagradable sabor a esa comida extraña. — Tú... —tenía ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Tengo que irme más temprano hoy. Pásenla bien, no destrocen la casa y nada de hacerse aquí ¿Entendieron? Red vendrá para llevarlos a pasear, Lightning enseña a Francesco cómo comportarse. —explica y sale de la casa sin más. Lightning se revuelve los cabello y tira de sus orejas, odiando con todas sus fuerzas lo que tiene que pasar.

— ¿Quién es Red? ¿Pasear significa encontrar comida de verdad? —el poddle lo ignora por completo, andando a la habitación. —Oye, te hice una pregunta.

—Que me tomo la libertad de ignorar. —saca del closet su correa y la cadena que Sally compro para Francesco. —Limítate a no hacer algunos destrozos en lo que vienen a sacarnos.

— Pondré esta casa patas arriba a menos que me expliques que se supone que la humana espera que haga. —se cruza de brazos y Lightning pone los ojos en blanco por un instante.

—Trabaja mucho algunos días y por eso ella no puede pasear conmi... Nosotros. —se corrige con fastidio. —Así que viene un amigo de ella para salir junto al resto. Sea como sea si no te comportas acabaras en la perrera... No es mal destino para ti. —su sonrisa divertida y cínica no fue del gusto del Husky. —Aunque claro, haz todo tipo de cosas fuera de la casa, así no es mi responsabilidad. —deja las correas al lado de la puerta. —Ahora... Duérmete boca arriba a ver si te ahogas.

Abriendo la ventana sin esfuerzo sale por esta, subiendo las escaleras de incendio y viendo de soslayo los autos en la calle. Un golpe lo hizo girar y por desgracia notar que Francesco lo está siguiendo, habiendo metido una pata entre escalón y escalón el pobre animal que debió nacer debajo de una piedra a su parecer.

—Ya bastante pesado será tenerte en casa, quédate ahí. —Francesco se ríe en su cara sin motivo. — ¿Qué?

—No pienso dejarte solo, eres una princesa sin montar que cualquiera puede emboscar y eso. —de un salto acabo junto al poddle. —No lo pienso permitir, es un derecho solo mio.

—Serás imbe-

— ¿Quién es? —Lightning se sobresaltó por escuchar a Mate de repente.

— ¿No se supone que hoy es casa de Raoul? —asomándose logra ver al resto.

—No pudimos llevar a tantos cachorros de un lado a otro. —lloriquea el pastor alemán. — ¿Y él quién es? ¿Un nuevo vecino?

—Para mí desgra- Oye. —Francesco paso sin permiso alguno a la casa, Mate evito que Lightning cayera pues este cabe perfectamente entre los escalones.

—Los perros de casa son unos completos imbéciles si enserio les gusta vivir de esta manera. —comenta dando apenas un par de pasos dentro de la casa. Olisqueando de manera mínimamente notable. —Comprendo que a la princesa le resulte más fácil, pero alguien como tu es más bien patético. —mofa con sorna y Raoul no tarda en ponerse a la defensiva, con la desgracia de que Francesco es más grande, cosa un poco extraña.

—Es tu casa, que esperas para sacarlo de aquí. —pregunta Lightning entre dientes y Mate tartamudea un montonazo de cosas.

— L-los cachorros se van a despertar. —Raoul estaba a nada de lanzarse sobre Francesco.

—Aparte de todo, solo hay una hembra marcada aquí ¿Que clase de machos se supone que son? —Shuu retrocedió por precaución ante la evidente ira creciente de quien puede decirse, su compañero. —Menuda vergüenza.

—Buena ya, ya, ya. —se pone frente a Raoul para evitar que se lance y arme todo un problema. —Debe estar completo para cuando Red llegue.

— ¿Crees que me puede ganar? —pregunta con sonrisa forzada.

—Apostaría mi comida a él si no te la hubieras comido... Dime por favor que tienes algo aquí... —lloriquea a Mate que se adentra en la cocina de la casa. —Si vas a pelear lárgate de aquí, ya es suficiente con que estés una noche en mi casa y deba soportarte.

—Corrección, es mi casa.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Holley se lo quedó mirando con ofensa clara ante la actitud tan egocéntrica. — Lightning ya lleva muchos años viviendo con Sally, la casa es suya.

—Lo siento por tu razonamiento preciosa para esa casa es—guardo silencio, su oreja prácticamente giro por completo a la ventana. Cuando un par de palomas pasaron Francesco salió corriendo por la ventana.

—Necesito muchas más palo- ¡¿Que está loco!? —todos se asomaron, logrando ver que Francesco había atrapado a una de las palomas con su boca. Una especie de estampida paso a su lado, viendo que ahora todos suben las escaleras. — ¿¡Y a donde se supone que van!?

— ¡Cuida a los cachorros, gracias! —despide Holley corriendo tras Mate hasta la azotea del edificio donde Francesco vuelve a saltar y agarra a una paloma. Lightning resoplo, bajando la mirad ay notando a uno de los cachorritos tirándose de su ropa.

—Solo está agarrando a una asquerosa paloma ¿Qué tiene de impresionante? —al dejarse caer en el suelo con hambre y sueño por lo mal que durmió la noche anterior, no tardaron ni un segundo en subírsele encima los nueve cachorros de su mejor amigo. — ¿Por qué nadie viene y me mata?

—Es innecesario. —alzo la cabeza por escuchar a alguien hablando, los cachorros se van cual tornado al percatarse de Jackson ahí echado. — ¿Algo por lo que nadie esté aquí?

—Hay un invasor en mi casa. —frunce el entrecejo, haciendo un pequeño puchero, con las orejas más caídas de lo usual. —Sally trajo ayer a un perrucho que... Se cree lo mejor del mundo y es insoportable.

— ¿Qué no es verte en un espejo? —mofa con diversión.

—Una cosa es creerse y actuar como tal y otra es tener la clase que ese perrucho no tiene. —con ofensa se sienta y pone una mano en su pecho. —Desordenado, asqueroso y aparte de todo me robo mi comida.

—Flint me deja comida para comer durante el día, puedes ir a comerla si quieres. —ofrece sin mala intención, Lightning prácticamente acabo con el hocico hecho agua. —A menos que me quieras recompensar.

—Ja, no, pero gracias por la comida de todos- Jackson, sabes que odio que hagas esto. —por la obvia diferencia de tamaño, acabo aplastado contra el suelo con el doberman encima suyo.

—No te han cortado el cabello, estas tan peludo y es como estar sobre una almohada. —mueve la cola satisfecho mientras Lightning resopla intentando quitarse de debajo de este. Un ladrido los asusto a los dos, causando que Jackson se levantara y apoyara en las patas delanteras, gruñendo al Husky que entro por la ventana. — ¿Este es el invasor?

—Quien está tocando mi territorio es otro... Perrito de casa. —ladea la cabeza, con las orejas completamente erguidas hacia Jackson que no tarda en mostrarse molesto por el apodo. —Princesa, nos vamos. —ordena tirando de este.

— ¿Por qué se tiene que ir? Puede estar donde le dé la gana.

—No, eso ya no funciona así, muévete. —ordena y aunque Lightning en un principio no quiso, que el recién llegado gruñera mostrando sus colmillos lo intimido por completo. Aparte de no querer formar un mal revuelo donde acabaría alguien peleándose, sabe que de un solo mordisco podría matarlo.

—Oye, pero...

—No importa, de todos modos, me puso de mal humor. —bufa saliendo por la ventana y bajando rápidamente por las escaleras hasta entrar a su casa, Francesco lo siguió con un par de palomas en la boca. —No puedes estarme siguiendo, ya está más que claro que- Deja esa asquerosidad afuera. —retrocede por Francesco acercando con el par de palomas muertas, hasta chocar con la pared y este las dejo frente a él. —Que puto... asco...

—dijiste que tenías hambre, ahí está tu comida.

— ¡Comida real, saludable y con la cual no tengan que inyectarme de nuevo por parásitos! —quisquilla y antes de huir, el husky se pone frente a él. —No me pienso comer eso.

—Entonces te morirás de hambre, pero esa porquería que nos sirvieron en la mañana no la vas a comer... —Lightning resoplo, alzando al cabeza y pasándolo de largo. Saltando en el mueble y al espaldar de este, con moderada facilidad llego hasta el desayunador de la cocina. — ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Intentar no morir de hambre o de una infección. —con su pata logra sacar la bolsa de comida de donde esta, Sally siempre olvida cerrarla por lo que no es difícil meter la cabeza y devorar su contenido.

Un golpe lo hizo distraerse, mirando abajo a Francesco agitando la cabeza, soltó una risa por el obvio intentó que hizo el gran perro por llegar a donde está. Volvió a empujar la bolsa a su lugar y bajo sin problema.

—No sabes saltar, que pena. —burla moviendo la cola con diversión.

Lo ocurrió sirvió para asustarlo, Francesco había ladrado de una manera bastante extraña y acabo huyendo por todo el departamento de él, sintiendo que en cualquier momento lo mordería. Acabo bajo la cama de Sally, tomando provecho de su tamaño y lo estrecho del lugar, Francesco, aunque intenta, solo pasa su hocico en el agujero.

—Sal de ahí. —ordena en un gruñido.

—No gracias, quiero mantener mi cuerpo completo. —responde en verdad tembloroso, no sabía que es lo que tenía el otro para hacerlo sentir que en cualquier instante lo devoraría como un animal salvaje.

Paso un rato y a pesar de entumirse se quedó en el mismo lugar, esperando a que llegara el santo momento en que alguien apareciera. Al escuchar la puerta Francesco ni siquiera tuvo chance de verlo salir disparado, para cuando se dio cuenta el poddle ya estaba en la entrada saltando a la pierna del hombre con cabello pelirrojo.

—Y-ya Lightning tranqui- ¡Es enorme! —Lightning vio a Francesco, que se queda sentado viendo. —M-muy bien... ¿A pasear? —Lightning tomó su correa y la entrego, moviendo la cola. — ¿No dejaría por aquí un bozal...? —se pregunta a si mismo poniendo la pechera al poddle, Francesco arruga el entrecejo al ver cómo le ponen esa cosa.

—Yo no usare algo así.

—Que bien, la tuya no es así, aparentemente a Sally no le importa tu cuello. —bromea notando que Red solo engancha la cadena al collar del gran perro, Francesco se sacude, incómodo.

— ¿Me recuerdas quién es este tipo? —pregunta caminando junto al rubio, le cual rueda los ojos.

—Es uno de los vecinos que trabaja paseándonos, usualmente está regando las flores por todos lados, es un hombre muy... callado y raro. —no tardaron en llegar Mate y Holley, seguido Raoul y Shuu, así por todo el edificio y Francesco no podía evitar resoplar fastidiado por la cantidad de perros que hay.

Todos igual de inútiles y mansos como un desgraciado conejo.

Ser soltado después de un rato lo hizo sacudirse, quería morder algo, con la mirada busco a Lightning, que entre tantos perros es difícil de ubicar. Lo encontró hablando con el mismo grupo de la mañana, se acercó y un aviso lo tomó del lomo, sin morderlo evidentemente.

— ¿¡QUE TE OCURRE LOCO DEMENTE!? —ladra hasta finalmente caer de las fauces del otro, Francesco resopla, cruzándose de brazos. —Que insoportable eres, anda a molestar a alguien ma- ¡AY! —se giró a verlo con la cara roja.

—Hay muchos perros aquí Princesa, alguno acabara pisándote o haciéndote algo con lo pequeño y adorable que eres. —bromea moviendo la cola con ánimo, la rabia de Lightning le causa gracia. —No deberías ser tan arisco conmigo, después de todo... Eres mio y solo yo soy importante.

—Egocéntrico y tonto, menuda combinación.

Así como este día, las desgracias siguieron viniendo, como el hecho de que Sally dejo de servirle comida, usualmente hablando por teléfono, quedaba hambriento hasta la noche; Francesco lo impedía por completo irse a otra casa, siempre montando un jaleo o por el contrario, haciendo algo para ser llenado de elogios.

Era muy contradictorio, aparte de todo seguía con la intención de que comiera las palomas que alcanza a cazar en el tejado, pasear y pelear con Jackson se había hecho una mala costumbre, llegando al punto que el doberman tuvo que empezar a salir con un bozal, ahora si que se compadecía de él.

— ¡Mi bella nube de algodón! —Mira de mala manera a Jackson y luego a otro lado, jugando con una de sus orejas más mullidas de lo usual.

—Parece que te llevaron a la peluquería. —ríe Holley con suavidad

—jeh, sería el colmo que Sally también olvidara eso, de todos modos y no... soy su favorito. —farfulla con notoria tristeza, joder que de ser un mimado ha pasado a ser un extra, ni siquiera puede dormir en la cama con ella porque al intentarlo, ya Francesco está ahí y Sally dice que uno solo sobre la cama.

—Puedes ser mi favorito si quieres. —asegura guiñando un ojo.

—Sally se dará cuenta de lo que pasa, ella no me va a cambiar por otro. —sonríe tembloroso, con algo de temor al respecto. Francesco resopla molesto, para evitar peleas, lo había atado a un árbol y con Lightning suelto ya podrán imaginarse su frustración.

— ¿No has pensando que es un poco raro? Tiene un olor a montaña muy peculiar aparte de que habla mucho con respecto a territorio... —comenta Mate ladeando la cabeza.

—Aun no está castrado, cuando lo hagan ya verás que esa idea se le quitara muy fácil. —asegura Raoul con mofa. Lightning rueda los ojos, sabía que era eso y Sally había dicho una vez que jamás lo haría en él, menos en Francesco. —Por cierto, hoy vino Max ¿Una carrera?

—Te diría que no por estar recién peinado y con ropa nueva, pero... ¡hagámoslo! —Raoul se aguantó la risa. Lightning era maniático cuando se trataba de su pelaje recién lavado y secado, quedando como un muñeco de felpa viviente, pero si le decían para una carrera por más pequeña que fuera, no se negaría. El chiquitín no tiene quién lo pare y aun siendo el doble de su tamaño, Jackson no lograba rebasarlo.

_Es como el pequeño y felpudo campeón._

—Quién sabe, quizás hoy te de pena ensuciarte las patas y acabe ganándote. —burla Jackson, tanto él como Shuu, Raoul, un Rottweiler que es Max y finalmente Lightning, siendo tantos perros muchos se hacían de público, divertidos por lo que hacen y casi esperando ansiosamente a que lleguen estos días.

—Ya te gustaría.

Pasar por encima de muchos puestos de gente es lo normal, se quejan y queda ahí, pensando que es un simple juego de perros donde están siguiendo al blanco poddle con camisa roja y collar de correa negra. Francesco que veía lo que pasa se empezó a poner inquieto hasta el punto de ladrar y tirar de la cadena tan fuerte que rompió el agarre con su collar y corrió tras ellos.

— ¿Muy divertido, princesa? —Lightning casi se cae al verlo, apresurando su pequeño cuerpo a llegar a donde está marcado como una meta por ellos. A pesar de la sorpresa, pudo llegar antes, cayendo sobre un perro llamado Fillmore, reincorporándose apenas poco después

— Ah... Ah...

—La princesa es rápida. —mofa con la lengua afuera. —Hagamos eso de nuevo.

— ¡No se supone que ibas a competir! —jadea temblando, evidentemente no estaba preparado en ese instante para la proporción del otro, que siendo más grande y con las patas más largas podía pasarlo fácilmente, lo venció de puro milagro. —Joder...

—Ven aquí~ Francesco te va a cuidar. —tomarlo de la ropa no representa un reto.

Se echa de nuevo junto al árbol, acomodándose y abrazando al rubio para que no huya, complicado con lo temblorosas de sus extremidades exhaustas, sin embargo, sea la situación que sea, la terquedad puede más y revolviéndose en un intento de huir, acabó echado en la panza del Husky.

—Te ves tan pequeño de esta manera. —lame parte del rostro de Lightning.

— ¡No hagas eso! Me bañaron y secaron el cabello, si lo llenas de tu baba asquerosa lo vas a arruinar. —quejumbra y Francesco ladea la cabeza.

—No creo que tu apariencia se pueda arruinar, eres lindo en todo momento mí Princesa. —la cola del perro se mueve de un lado a otro, juntando como puede su cabeza con la contraria.

—Idiota. —bufa, resignado al "mimo"

* * *

—Que maldito... frío. —tiembla acostado en uno de los rincones de la casa, se notaba que pronto llegaría invierno, la navidad y todo lo que esto conlleva. Su pelaje ni siquiera puede cumplir del todo su deber. La solución como en cada invierno es una sola. —Sally... Tengo frio... Sally. —con su pata da toques a la cara de la mujer. —Sa-

—Lightning vuelve a dormir... —balbucea sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero tengo frío, Déjame dormir... aquí... —estando subido en ella puede darse cuenta de que Francesco está ahí dormido, ocupando su lugar.

—Baja de la cama y ve a dormir. —ordena. Lightning baja las orejas, obedeciendo, pero empezando a chillar y aullar, esperando que... —¡HAZ SILENCIO! Tendré que entrenarlo de nuevo o que... —se recuesta de nuevo y Lightning camina fuera de la habitación.

Ella nunca le gritaba, tampoco le negaba dormir cuando la temperatura bajaba y por sobre todo, ella nunca lo había cambiado por nadie más de esta manera. Se recuesta tanto como puede en sí mismo, quiere que Sally sea la de antes de-

—Podemos dormir juntos en la cama, es lo normal en días de fríos. —indica en un bostezo y Lightning mira a un lado. — ¿Qué? Francesco te está ofreciendo su calor.

—Desde que estas aquí Sally me ignora, por tu culpa ella ya no me quiere.

— ¿Y eso que? —interroga restando importancia a todo el tema.

— ¡Ella es mi dueña! E-ella me salvó de morir en la calle cuando nadie más lo hizo y... y... tú la apartas de mí, si ella ya no me quiere no tengo nada y me va a devolver a la calle, no quiero que me abandone... —llora con genuina tristeza y temor por lo dicho.

_El amor de Sally es lo más importante y bonito que ha tenido, no quiere perderlo._

—Eso es falso, tienes a Francesco. —Lightning trata de parar sus lágrimas al limpiarlas. —Y eres mi princesa así que no importa que ocurra me tendrás ahí. En la calle, esta casa, con otra manada... Siempre serás mio. —asegura moviendo la cola con ánimo. —Oye, no te apartes.

—Déjame tranquilo.

Francesco ladea la cabeza, viendo al rubio sollozar por la mismo que francamente no entiende ¿qué tiene de malo estar en la calle o que Sally lo abandonara, si lo hiciera se iban los dos juntos y problema arreglado, no hay gran complicación, él lo podía alimentar, cuidarlo y demás, esa dependencia a la humana lo molesta y es una de las principales razones por las que se la vive impidiendo más acercamiento entre el poddle y su dueña.

...

—No te pienso dar más comida, terminaras engordan... Que raro, siento mucho tus costillas. —comenta extrañada dando toques al poddle que sigue llorando por comida. —Tal vez debas pasear menos... demasiado ejercicio... Hablaré con el veterinario más tarde.

— ¿Por qué tanto quieres esta porquería? apenas se puede comer. —bufa queriendo dejar el plato entero, Lightning lo mira con el ceño fruncido, jugando un poco con su oreja.

—Es comida, no me importa que sabe mal o huela extraño, es comida. —responde sin verlo, claro, después de pasar hambre cualquier cosa que te llene el estómago llega a ser buena, más aún sia l comerlo te dan algo que sepa realmente bien después.

—Te puedo traer comida.

—No pienso comer palomas.

— ¿Una ardilla entonces? Hay muchas y-

— ¡Soy un perro de casa, comer otros animales es asqueroso! —exclama molesto por la insistencia con respecto a comer carne, la cual Francesco terminaba por devorar, eliminando la evidencia por decirlo de algún modo. — ¿Qué no me ves? En mi vida podría desgarrar carne, llenarme de sangre, que asco... odio la carne cruda.

—Eres una princesa con todas las letras. —con su pata arrima el plato y Lightning con ele estomago gruñendo comenzó a devorar la comida para perros.

— ¡Lightning! —este brinco por el repentino llamado. —No te comas la comida de Francesco, ya tu comiste.

—No comió y yo no quiero esa basura. —informa cruzándose de brazos, Sally toma al Poddle. —Oye, devuélveme eso, que aún no termino de hablar con él.

—Eso no se hace, te castigare si lo vuelves a hacer, hoy no saldrás. —informa quitándole el collar del cuello, al volver a ponerlo en el suelo Lightning la persigue, hasta que cierra la puerta y golpea su nariz.

—A-ay... —lleva una mano a su cara, sobándose el golpe. — ¡SALLY! ¡VUELVE! Quiero ir a pasear... —acaba lloriqueando frente a la perta, como si la mujer estuviera tras esta. Francesco resopla sentándose a su lado. —Por qué ahora todo lo que hago está mal...

—Es humana, no debería importarte tanto... Puedes pasear, si quieres, incluso podemos irnos de aquí por la ventana. —Lightning lo mira con extrañeza y molestia. —alégrate por no tener esta cosa en el cuello.

—a mí me gusta mi collar, yo lo escogí cuando fuimos a la tienda, igual que mi ropa, correa, cama, adornos para mi pelaje... a mí me gusta vivir aquí ¿Por qué siempre hablas como si quieras irte?

—Vivir con los humanos es molesto, lo que yo no entiendo es como te gusta vivir de esta manera. —quejumbra en desacuerdo por lo que el poddle tiene por gusto. —Te creen imbécil y no te dejan hacer nada, es como vivir preso.

—Voy a suponer que eres de esos callejeros orgullosos de serlo. —bufa pasando de Francesco.

— ¿Callejero? En mi vida me hubiera acercado a una ciudad, yo era muy feliz en mi manada, preparándome para tener una.

— ¿manada? ¿De dónde se supone que vienes enton...? —desvió la mirada. —Genial, los gatos nos están mirando.

— ¿Quieres comer gato? —pregunta fijándose en la ventana del edificio de enfrente, donde cuatro gatos se lo quedan mirando, uno de exuberante pelaje negro, otro más estético y plateado, amarillo con marrón y finalmente uno bastante... robusto.

— ¡No! No molestan, solo que a veces es raro que se queden mirando. —resta importancia. —Como sea, tan solo deja de interferir, ya que no te vas a largar al menos no estorbes, eres gigante y ya tienes suficiente grasa como para aguante el frio de una noche invernal. —Francesco rueda los ojos con fastidio, considerando que el otro se queja por haberse colado en al cama de la mujer la noche pasada.

Lo hizo a sabiendas de Lightning la buscaría a ella como fuente de calor, por ello al meterse en la cama, Sally no le permitiría al poddle subir y acostarse junto a ella. Podía decirse que ella le hacia una buena parte del trabajo.

— ¿Por qué te apagas a la humana y no a mí? Soy macho alfa, te puedo brindar cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites ¿que no es obvio? —pregunta con cierta ofensa.

—No soy una... hembra para estar tras un macho, "alfa", sea lo que sea. Y no importa que, Sally siempre será más importante, ella también necesita de mí.

—No necesita de ti ¿Que humano lo haría? En dado caso necesitaría de Francesco. —mofa, consiguiendo con editorial la evidente tristeza del más pequeño. —Ella podría deshacerte de ti en cualquier momento, quizás por eso no-

Red entro al departamento, obviando que Lightning no tenía collar, por su insistencia acabo colocando la pechera de este ignorando este detalle. Francesco se ríe por el nerviosismo sin sentido del más pequeño, pues no ve como mayor cosa no tener esa cosa que le corta la respiración. Que Jackson sea el siguiente que busquen la mayoría de las veces lo molesta, pues lo tiene que soportar más tiempo que al resto de impresionables perros caseros. Una vez en el parte les quitan las correas como de costumbre y cada uno hace algo distinto.

—¿Y tu collar donde quedo? —pregunta Holley con preocupación al respecto.

—Quizás alguien está a poco de volver a la calle~ —bromea Jackson con malsana sonrisa. —Tranquilo, si te tira, te buscare y llevare a mi casa.

—A Harv no le molestaría tenerte en casa. —asegura Shuu con gentileza. —Puedes venir a la mia.

—O conmigo~ —Mate mueve el rabo emocionado y saca la lengua. —Flo y Ramón no les importara que no estés castrado.

—Sally no me va a tirar a la calle y tampoco me va a Dejar, tan solo me castigo y se suponía que... pasearía hoy. —sus orejas más caídas de lo normal dan a saber lo inseguro que esta, así como su cola quieta y medianamente metida entre sus patas.

— ¿Qué dices de quitarle el collar a Francesco? No sería difícil. —ofrece Raoul.

—Yo lo alejo de la zona y ¡Puff! Tu problema habrá desaparecido. — bromea Jackson con la verdad en sus ojos, sería muy capaz de hacerlo, él se sabe toda la ciudad, Francesco no.

—Que no quiera ir a la calle no significa que se lo voy a hacer a alguien más. Sally solo sigue emocionada por un perro nuevo, eso dejara de ser así pronto. —su poca firmeza al hablar delata lo poco que se cree sus propias palabras.

—Ya van más de tres meses y no se cansa, ya me dirás cuánto tarda Sally en cansarse de ese presumido. —bufa Raoul viendo a Francesco jugar con una ardilla que atrapo sin dificultad entre sus colmillos.

—Sa-Sally es un poco-

— ¡Red~!—por curiosidad, se giraron a ver quién llamo a quién los cuida. —Qué bueno verte aquí, tengo que pedirte que me hagas un favor, te lo pagare después ¿vale?

— ¿Y esa quién es? —pregunta Holley alzando una ceja.

—Es Carla, hace mucho que no la veía, es muy amiga de Sally. —responde Lightning, queriendo correr hacia ella para saltarle encima, que puede decir, tanto tiempo en su casa le ayudo a tomarle cariño. — ¿Qué lleva ahí...?

—Eh, cl-claro lo que pidas. —asiente el tímido hombre, Carla, una mujer de ojos cobrizos, piel morena y cabello pintado en refulgente verde busca algo con la mirada, al ubicarlo se apresura.

— ¡Lightning! Estoy tan feliz de verte, mira lo que conseguí hace poco, espero que puedas ser su amigo. —de ese enorme bolso que llevaba, saco algo que dejo a Lightning entre sorprendido y con las orejas paradas junto al rabo quieto.

Carla tenía a una poddle, más pequeña que Lightning cabe destacar, de pelaje un tanto marrón, bastante suave y corte perfecto. Ella movía la cola de un lado a otro emocionada sin dudas, en su collar resalta el cuero amarillo con la placa grabada, puesto ahí "Cruz".

Claro, para ellos su perspectiva es un poco más diferente, viendo a una chica de cabello largo y ligeramente rizado, piel morena y clara, sonrisa contenta llegando a juguetona junto a unas cortas y felpudas orejas.

—Esto sí que no lo vi venir. —admite Jackson un tanto espantado.

—Y-yo menos... —balbuceo Lightning.

— ¡Hola! —saluda ella, acercándose en exceso. —Eres lindo, eso es bueno ¡Carla me dijo que tendría un amigo de mi tamaño! Es tan raro encontrar a los que sean iguales y sean lindos. —Lightning tan solo se dejó abrazar, siendo el equivalente a que Cruz este restregando su cabeza contra la suya, estando _quieto_ como una estatua.

—Oww~ ya se llevan bien. —Carla se endereza, que Lightning no se niegue al acercamiento en esa primera instancia quiere decir que le cayó bien, al menos eso asume. —Estas son las llaves de mi departamento, déjala ahí cuando regreses a los demás. —pide a Red que solo asiente sin mirarla a la cara. —Te veo luego chiquita, pórtate bien. —despide dando una última caricia a la cabeza de esta.

— ¡Adiós~! —despide. —Ahora... ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? No luces viejo, quizás un poco flojo por la cantidad de pelaje, pero-

—M-me llamo Lightning. —responde un tanto cohibido por la actitud de Cruz. —Y tengo unos-

— ¡PUEDES TENER CACHORROS! Me encantas~—afirma abrazándolo y poniéndolo rojo a niveles anormales. —Y eres tan tierno, pareces un niño pequeño. —lo jala de las mejillas.

—Es idea mia o... alguien va a entrar en celo muy pronto y ya está escogiendo a quién quiere. —pregunta Holley con un tic en la ceja, vamos que sabía que se ponía así con Mate, o al menos así fue hasta que la esterilizaran.

—Si Lightning tuviera cachorros, serían adorables. —asumía Mate imaginando lo que serían, bolas de pelo vivientes y disfrutando de su estado mimado.

—Ahora desearía que él estuviera castrado. —bufa Jackson viendo con recelo la interacción entre ambos poddle que acabaron jugando saltando uno sobre otro, realmente lucia adorable como ambos pequeños jugueteaban.

Sin embargo, el jugueteo terminó cuando el varón fue empujado, Francesco ladea la cabeza, viéndolo de una manera muy extraña, antes de preguntar que quería de nuevo, el ladrido agresivo de parte de este lo hizo retroceder. A su alrededor todo se quedó quieto, Francesco ladro de nuevo, acercándose y bajando las orejas mientras muestra sus colmillos.

— ¿¡Que le pasa!? —Jackson se pone frente a Lightning cuando Francesco estuvo a poco de aplastarlo. — ¡OYE! —Paso una mano por su mejilla, pues el rasguño hecho por el aparentemente colérico husky no tuvo comparación, la pregunta real...

_¿Por qué con Lightning?_

—A-aléjate de mí... —pide retrocediendo hasta finalmente empezar a correr, huyendo de Francesco, pasando de todo el mundo, Red los persiguió unas cuantas calles hasta que no pudo más cabe destacar.

 _Corre hasta que lo pierdas_ , fue lo único que su mente asocio como una salvación a quien parece estar viéndolo como una presa. Un auto casi lo aplasta, por lo que se detuvo a mitad de la vía con Francesco en la acera.

— ¡REGRESA AQUÍ! ¡TE VAS A MATAR! —indica desde su lugar, no sabiendo como avanzar. Lightning con los nervios alterados y sin ganas de acercarse a Francesco, con el miedo de que este _de verdad_ lo mate, corre a la acera inversa.

Un trueno sonó y con el rabo metido entre las patas corre entre las apenas reconocibles calles de la ciudad, la lluvia comenzó a caer y en un intento por ubicarse para encontrar el parque. Sin éxito alguno en realidad, pues en realidad acabo más perdido que hace un rato.

—A-ay no... N-no esto otra vez... —solloza temblando, tanto por frío como por miedo, una pisada en su cola lo hace saltar, alejándose de inmediato corriendo de la zona, ensuciándose en el camino por lo obvio, incluso un auto salpico agua a más no poder. —Esto es tan... asqueroso...

Se metió en una pequeña caja con la que la lluvia un poco más fuerte no lo golpeaba de frente, temblando a más no poder y con la confianza de que Sally lo iba a buscar, es decir, ya se tuvo que haber dado cuenta de que no está en casa, ella llega temprano los viernes. No tiene su collar como para acercarse a alguna tienda a que lo lean y la llamen al celular o la casa.

La tarde pasaba lentamente y aun cuando la lluvia amaino se quedó ahí, esperando con la fiel esperanza de que Sally llegaría, si no mal recordaba, es el mismo punto en el que se había perdido hace un tiempo, estaba el mismo puesto de vegetales, el basurero, un callejón... Sally debe saber que es ahí, es... imposible que no lo sepa.

—Sally... ¡SALLY! —solloza rogando por la aparición de esta. Unos gruñidos a su espalda lo hacen voltear, unos tres perros callejeros se lo quedaron mirando. — ¡SALLY! —insiste, con varios peatones escuchando sus ladridos.

— ¿El perrito se perdió?

—Pobrecito, mira nada más todo ese pelo sucio ¿Te dejaron a tu suerte?

—La perrita necesita un nuevo cuidador.

—Y-yo... —ni siquiera puede ver del todo, pues su pelaje se le viene a los ojos y aunque se sacuda, no se aparta. —Necesito a... Sally... —retrocede y sin poderlo evitar, una mordida es dada a su pata, cojea atrás, buscando qué camino seguir para evitar a los callejeros.

—Fuera de aquí, fuera. —los tres perros son alejados, lamiendo con prisa su pata para evitar el sangrado, no se percata ni de quién ahuyento a los otros. —Te me haces familiar, hay un perro en mi edificio que usa camisas así... —fue levantado del suelo y puesto de frente con el hombre que sostiene un paraguas como puede.

Lame su nariz, chillando para dar a entender que, si es ese perro, el hombre de cabello platino suspira, acogiendo de mejor forma al herido canino y chucheando para callar los lloriqueos justificados. Lightning se acurruca pensativo, viendo a la gente pasar.

_Sally no lo salvo..._

_Ni siquiera sentía la más mínima estela de su olor..._

_Quizás alguien está a poco de volver a la calle_

—Es... ¿Eso? —su sollozo aumento, _Sally ni siquiera lo estaba buscando_ , ella ya no lo quiere y por eso le quito el collar, es lo único que su mente agitada y adolorida piensa en este momento. Se acurruca contra el pecho de quién lo sostiene.

El hombre que lo lleva en brazos, Flint McMissile, es realmente su vecino, el dueño de Jackson para ser exactos y desde que vive con Sally, este lo ha tratado como el mimado que es, dándole más comida, juguetes y algunas veces ropa, a Sally le parecía raro, pero tampoco es que los negase. Es un hombre muy solitario, apenas está con Jackson y este a su vez, solo obedece a McMissile, es que no hay nadie más a quien esté Doberman considere de autoridad.

Al entrar al edificio pudo sentir el olor de Sally casi al instante, no muy fuerte, como si hubiera entrado ya hace un buen rato. Subieron en el ascensor, pasaron frente a la puerta y el olor tan concentrado revela que ella está dentro... Dentro con Francesco, mientras él estuvo perdido en la calle por culpa de este...

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmura extrañado de ver lágrimas cayendo de los grandes ojos del poddle, pues en realidad no es tan común ver a un perro llorando de ese modo. —Esa mujer cada día está más desastrosa, primero trayendo a un perro de cualquier sitio, no entrenarlo, agresivo y ahora abandonando a Lightning. —suspira sacando las llaves. —Si no lo quiere que lo diga, a mitad de la calle como si supiera defenderse, parece que quiere matarlo. —bufa abriendo la puerta.

—Bienve- ¿Lightning? —antes de recibir como siempre a su amo, se queda mirando al perro que ocupa los brazos fe este. — ¿Pero qué te pasó? Estas hecho un-

—Jackson, sentado. —ordena y este obedece. —Primero bañarte, tanta porquería en un solo animal debería ser imposible, vendar esa pata... Darte algo de comer. —al tomarlo con ambas manos no costaba demasiado ver las costillas. Aparte, su estómago hizo su propio reclamo. — Lavar esta camisa... Ni siquiera tienes tu nombre en la ropa o algún lugar...

Siendo pequeño, para el forma parte de su rutina ser manipulado de un lado a otro. Se sacudió como pudo cuando retiraron su ropa y con un poco de ayuda, entro a la bañera ya llena de agua tibia, calmando el frío que lo hizo estornudar más de una vez de su cojo camino de la habitación al baño. Jackson se sentó frente a la bañera, sonriendo burlón.

—Así que... si te abandono, te dije que lo haría por otro macho, solo que no espere que fuera de esta índole, lleva un buen rato de haber llegado a casa, quizás solo aceleraste el proceso. —se apoya en el borde de la bañera. — Puede que... Oye no llores, nunca lloras con lo que te digo. —su falta de tacto venía a la capacidad de Lightning de ignorarlo, no siendo este el caso donde su llanto acrecentó.

—Solo... cállate... por favor cállate... —pide. Aunque es obvio en este instante, no quiere oírlo, no quiere que se lo remarquen... que sigan clavando el cuchillo en la herida para ver si puede sangrar mucho más de lo que ya lo hace.

—Pe-pero es enserio, no llores, no era mi intención que llor-

—Como le hayas hecho algo te quedas sin comida una semana entera ¿Entendiste? —entro al baño con ropa ligera, una toalla y no tarda en sacar envases de champú. Jackson ríe con nerviosismo por eso. —Joder, ensuciaste el agua con solo entrar ¿Hace cuánto no te bañan? —bufa sacando mugre del pelaje blanco.

Tuvo cuidado, no acostumbrado a un perro tan pequeño al cual lavar, pues es Jackson quien lo acaba bañando por lo inquieto que es -aun así lo quiere-. Estaba sorprendido por lo manso de Lightning, espero que se molestara, que como mínimo gruñera pues no es tan cercano y en la situación en la que estaba al hallarlo, mucho menos veía venir la sumisa actitud.

—Eres adorable hasta cuando no tienes nada puesto... Y cojo ¿Me recuerdas en que callejón estaban esos perros? —interroga ladeando la cabeza, Lightning permite que lo sequen con la toalla. —No será un problema tomar venganza por esa pata rota.

—No hace falta ...

—Hey... Ya no llores, mira el lado bueno, McMissile no te cambiaría o abandonaría, con él serás mucho más feliz que con Sally y conmigo, mucho más feliz que con Francesco. —da una lamida al hocico de este y luego un pequeño beso.

—Ella solo... Se aburrió de mi... —aprieta la toalla que lo envuelve, aun incrédulo por lo que esto es, una simple traición a ese amor tan enorme que siente por ella siendo su dueña.

—Es hembra, sus hormonas son cambiantes. —afirma moviendo la cola lentamente, enfrascándose aún más en lamer el rostro del contrario, pues es la primera vez que le permite tal acercamiento. —Pero yo soy macho, así que es no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte...

—Jackson, quítate de encima. —advierte McMissile entrando a la habitación, el Doberman obedece con un pequeño bufido. —Nunca uso esta cosa, veamos que tal queda. —suspira un tanto preocupado por lo que pueda pasar de secar el pelaje del poddle.

Y contrario a lo que pensó, salió bastante bien.

Para nadie es misterio que a Lightning le encanta ir por la vida siendo una especie de muñeco de felpa viviente, por ello ir a la peluquería es una de las mejores cosas que puedes hacer y que McMissile lograra ese efecto de pelusa gigante, sirvió para al menos dar un poco más de confianza al deprimido perro que apenas camina con su pata vendada.

—Joder ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer? —que coma tan rápido y desesperado lo hace pensar que estuvo más de dodos días en la calle en lugar de unas horas. —Al menos comes todo y asumo que no haces destrozos. —Lightning se relame el hocico. —Sentado... La pata... échate... levántate... da vueltas... quieto... Mal entrenado no estas... Mañana decido mejor que hacer contigo. —bosteza dando una caricia a la cabeza del rubio.

—Creo que ahora le gustad más, le molesta cuando no entiendes sus órdenes. —comenta Jackson y Lightning juega con una de sus orejas. —Ya ves~ No es tan malo~ vivir aquí puede gustarte.

—Pero él no...

—Te trajo de la calle, tal como Sally lo hizo y no sería capaz de olvidarte como ella, eso te lo aseguro. También puedo ser buena compañía, nubecita. Jugaremos muchas cosas. —su acercamiento se hace más directo, casi montándose sobre el otro y hubiera seguido de no ser por el timbre.

—Son las putas once de la noche, que la gente no sabe que dormir es sagrado o... ¿Qué? —carga a Lightning que se había pegado a su pierna. Abrió la puerta con el perro en brazos y molesta expresión.

—Buenas noches, me preguntaba si- ¡Lightning! —exclama Sally, la cual tenía toda la pinta de haber salido con esa lluvia que no tiene intención de parar. —Gracias a dios lo encontraste, llevo horas buscándolo y sin el collar nadie lo iba a-

— ¿Horas? No creo que sean tantas tomando en cuenta que hace apenas escuche la puerta de tu casa. —Sally frunció un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿Como puede saber eso?

—Mi aire acondicionado se dañó y debo abrir las ventanas, el sonido tuyo entra sin que lo pueda evitar por desgracia.

—C-como sea. Gracias por traerlo y bañarlo, tenía que algo le pasara ahí fuera.

—Le paso, precisamente por no estar pendiente de él. Este perro depende más de ti que un niño de cuatro años, lo tienes descuidado por este... Perro. —Francesco comenzó a gruñir. — ¿Segura de que es un perro? Su fisionomía parece más de un lobo que de un Husky

—Es un perro, lo adopte como tal. Ahora devuélveme a Lightning, debo llevarlo a su verdadera casa. —McMissile se hizo un paso atrás, impidiendo que lo tomara. — ¿Pero que...?

— ¿A su casa? Lo dejaste salir sin un collar y otros perros estuvieron a poco de lastimarlo aún más aparte de que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Siempre has sido descuidada y dudo mucho que puedas con dos al mismo tiempo

—Por supuesto que sí puedo, hasta ahora lo he hecho. Lightning me quiere a mi después de todo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no está intentando ir contigo entonces? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza suavemente, Lightning recuesta la cabeza en el brazo de McMissile.

—Si vas a despegarte de ella, no lo hagas con otro humano. —reclama Francesco, siendo ignorado.

—Debe... estar cansado. Lightning, chiquito, vamos. —llama sonriendo y haciendo soniditos con la boca para atraer su atención, este apenas la vio. Por supuesto que quería volver con ella, pero temía que de hacerlo, fuera a tirarlo a calle de verdad, regalarlo o algo peor. _No quería irse de donde están todos sus conocidos..._

—Creo que ya es obvio que descuidaste al que más te necesita. He visto a este... animal más de una vez atrapando y devorando palomas, cuidado mientras duermes. —aconsejo a punto de cerrar la puerta. Sally aprieta los labios y forzando un poco la puerta.

Un chillido de Lightning por ser agarrado plenamente de la piel hizo a ambos perros grandes ponerse a gruñir uno al otro, amenazándose con lanzarse a pelear en ese instante. Sally con su perro en brazos tan solo balbuceo un par de cosas y entro a su casa, tirando de la cadena de Francesco para que también entrara y no se peleara con Jackson.

— ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? ¡te fuiste al maldito lado contrario y saliste corriendo! —reclama apenas fue puesto en el suelo. Lightning no le respondió, dando un par de pasos para alejarse. — ¡FRANCESCO TE ESTA HABLANDO! —reclama, Sally con prisa se agacha frente a Lightning.

—muy bien, no te quitare esto más nunca y... ¿Por qué te fuiste del parque? Te pudo pasar... —Lightning comienza a caminar en dirección al sofá, con toda l intención e acostarse bajo este. —De-debes tener hambre. —concluye al haberlo cargado, sintiéndolo _tan_ delgado.

En la cocina se queda mirando los platos, intentando hacer memoria de si realmente ha llenado los dos por las mañanas, evidentemente uno siendo tan grande es como llenar el pequeño tres veces seguidas, la comida se gasta más rápido.

—No, no lo pude haber olvidado. —asegura haciéndose la tonta al respecto, poniendo el pequeño en el suelo, Lightning no hizo amague de ir. —Lightning a comer... anda... —incita.

—No quiero comer.

—Al menos me haces caso en algo. —resopla Francesco cruzándose de brazos.

—Lightning ven a- No huyas, regresa aquí. ¡Lightning! —quisquilla ante la huida de este. — ¡Sal de ahí ahora! —ordena metiendo el brazo bajo el mueble, en un movimiento errado acaba mordiendo a Sally, la cual ve su mano con sorpresa, pues Lightning jamás había hecho eso.

—Y-yo... lo siento... —se apresura a ir a lamer la zona. Sally suspira, dando unas cuantas caricias bajo el hocico del poddle.

Tal vez si lo descuido...

* * *

—Hay muchas palomas hoy ¿Quieres ir a espantarlas? —pregunta Mate sonriendo.

—No...

—Hoy estamos todos, hagamos una carrera. —ofrece Max, es lo único a lo que Lightning no se negaría.

—No, otro día.

—Esto es grave... —concluye Mate con las orejas abajo, Raoul se queda pensativo.

—Escuche por ahí que Cruz vendrá ¿No quieres arreglarte un poco para que te vea? —pregunta en un intento de animarlo al menos.

—Que bien... —respondió en un suspiro.

—La princesa esta tan sensible como siempre, no hace falta que estén aquí, largo. —ordena Francesco, en aquella mala actitud que lo lleva caracterizando desde que ocurrió lo ya sabido y Lightning se muestra completamente desanimado.

—Es por tu culpa que esta de esta manera, si no hubieras aparecido seguiría como siempre. —gruñe Jackson. —Porque no nos haces un favor tú y te desapareces, ay has dejado claro que no te gusta estar con los humanos, esfúmate, te muestro la salida. —sonríe cínico.

—Es mi princesa, mi territorio, que no me gusten los humanos no tiene nada que ver. Quienes están interrumpiendo son ustedes.

—Deja de ser tan imbécil, no es nada tuyo, en ningún momento lo ha demostrado y mucho menos lo aceptara cuando estas robándole la atención de la única persona que le importa. —reclama Raoul. Francesco tan solo se echa delante de Lightning, impidiendo la vista a este.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? Ya le importas a Sally.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Que ya puedes dejar de molestarme.

—NO te molesto, solo...

— ¿Qué tal esta? —pregunta Sally tomando la correa que Red le da.

—No se ha movido de ahí en todo el día. —responde encogido de hombros. Sally se muerde el labio.

—Lightning, Francesco, andando. —llama al par, Francesco toma a Lightning de la ropa para que se apresure, pues parecía caminar más lento cada día que pasaba.

...

—Su pata ya sanó, sin embargo, lo siento muy bajo de peso ¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunta la veterinaria.

—Pues... Ha dejado de comer de hace un tiempo para acá. —es mitad verdad, mitad verdad, pues desde el asunto de perderse en la calle, realmente ha dejado de comer.

— ¿Segura de que el otro perro no le quita la comida?

—No, de hecho, antes era... ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —se interrumpe.

—Ambos son machos, se van a pelear por todo a menos que estés constantemente recordándoles que deben convivir y por ende, respetar lo del otro. Francesco es muy grande, puede dominarlo y quitarle su comida. —explica y Sally se pone rígida. — ¿Se ha asegurado de vigilarlos al comer?

—Cla-claro... ¿Y que tiene? Esta muy quieto, callado.

—Puede estar deprimido, siendo siempre el foco de atención que ese papel le toque a otro lo hace sentir desplazado, es un proceso común. —afirma dando un par de palmaditas al lomo de Lightning. —Si los tratas igual, incluidos los regaños, no debería estar pasando, llevas ya mucho tiempo con los dos.

—Si, pero es hasta ahora es que se pone así.

— ¿Los dos tienen su propia cama? ¿les das las mismas porciones de premios? Debe ser algo muy equitativo y rígido para que se acostumbren uno al otro... En caso de seguir así y sin comer puede ser peor, adquiere muchas enfermedades que... Pueden incluso hacer una opción ponerlo a dormir.

— ¡No! D-digo... No hace falta, se pondrá bien, quizás si me distraje un poco, el trabajo, la familia... Quizás ni siquiera sea Francesco el motivo. —supone temblorosa.

—Dejémoslo aquí por hoy, hay otra Poddle aquí, si los ponemos juntos a ver como interacciona responderá si es o no la razón de su depresión. —explica quitando la pechera y Lightning resopla, odia quedarse en el veterinario.

—Está bien... Vendré mañana por la mañana a buscarte ¿Si? —da un pequeño beso a este. —Francesco, vámonos... Francesco. —insiste tirando de la cadena para que este camine, aun cuando es muy renuente a hacerlo.

—Es mi princesa, porque tendría que consentirlo alguien más, —farfulla, molesto.

Es puesto en lo que hace pensar un corral, antes de siquiera poder echarse a dormir en un rincón algo le salta encima. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de que es Cruz, moviendo la cola con rapidez y sonriendo bobamente.

—Hola Cruz...

— ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado deprimido últimamente, bueno, quien no está deprimido en el veterinario con tantas agujas del diablo. —habla muy extraño, no sabe que es exactamente, como un acento, distinto la que tiene Francesco.

—Son solo problemas con Sally, quizás se arreglen... Quizás no.

—Oh, ya... Si ella te falla estoy yo, también soy hembra. —asegura abrazándolo, Lightning se puso rojo. — ¿No has tenido cachorros? Carla dice que quiere que yo tenga, creo que ya le preguntó a Sally por ti.

—No tengo ni idea de eso, pero no, no he tenido cachorros, como ves no soy muy grande. —hace énfasis en la raza de ambos.

—Lo sé, pero eres lindo, con eso basta y sobra, además ¡Imagina como serian! Los podríamos cuidar los dos... Buscarles una casa donde los quieran.

—Si sería lindo. —admite. Siguieron hablando por un largo, largo rato, en el que la veterinaria veía lo animados que estaban los dos.

Cuando se hizo hora de dormir, los pusieron en una misma jaula, en la que Cruz se tomó la libertad de prácticamente acostarse sobre él, no lo molesto del todo por el frío que tenía aparte a pesar de no ser tan grande como en su memoria, Cruz le hacía recordar a su madre, la que realmente nunca conocía pero de la cual tomó u calor hasta el último segundo, algo que también hizo en Sally y quizás sea momento de inclinarse hacia otro hembra...

Por la mañana comieron del mismo plato y Cruz acabo limpiándole las pocas migajas del hocico, poniendo aún más rojo al pobre macho que está a poco de sufrir un ataque al corazón por las atenciones de la hembra.

— ¡Se ve muy contento! —expresa Sally con emoción, viendo a su "bebe" saltando con Cruz en un juego que solo ellos entenderían. —Le pediré a Carla que lleve a Cruz a casa unos días, quizás también pueda-

—tendrá que sacarlo a él de la casa. —acota la veterinaria, Francesco frunce el ceño. —Una hembra, dos machos... No creo que quiera ver qué pasa.

—Lo tendré en- ¿Lightning? —apenas este vislumbro a Francesco bajo las orejas y dejó de mover la cola.

—Lo intimida. —suspira la veterinaria. —Deberá tener muchísimo cuidado con esto o ya sabe las consecuencias que puede traer... La señora Veloso me indico que podía llevarse a su perrita, espero que realmente la devuelva. —Sally asiente tomando ambas correas.

— ¡Nos vamos juntos! En la casa te enseño los ejercicios. —hacia cosas muy rara que a Lightning le causaban gracia, sin embargo, el problema venía a ser el mismo...

_Francesco..._

La última vez que estuvo con Cruz hablando normal, este casi lo mata y por ello se pedio, no estaba seguro de que haría ahora, aun con Sally presente no tiene mucha confianza al respecto realmente. Francesco iba al lado izquierda de Sally mientras él y Cruz al derecho, cabe destacar que la hembra enredaba las correas por ir saltando y haciendo pasos extraños que quería que Lightning imitara, la pena no se lo permitía.

Como pudo, se aguanta las ganas de separarlos, mosqueado, pero sabía que de hacer algo Sally seguramente se llevaría a Lightning a otro lugar y ese no es su plan, ni por asomo. Cuando la hembra se fue y Sally salió con la dueña de esta, no tardo en arrinconar a Lightning.

— ¿Otra hembra? ¿Vas enserio?

—No tiene nada de malo, ademas Cruz-

— ¡NO PUEDES FIJARTE EN HEMBRAS SIENDO _MI_ PRINCESA! —exclama con tono rabioso, asustando al poddle. — ¿Qué mierda debo hacer para que te des cuenta de que soy lo único que necesitas? —pregunta con voz quebrada.

— ¿¡Por qué te iba a necesitar a ti!? ¡Sally me va a abandonar por culpa tuya! Ella... ella no fue a buscarme... ¡NI SIQUIERA SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ME PERDÍ! —reclama llorando. — ¡NO TE NECESITO, NO ME IMPORTAS DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE YO NO TE IMPORTO MÁS QUE PARA MOLESTAR!

— ¿¡Que interesa que no te buscara?! ¡Si hubiera sido yo quién te encontrar ame hubieras querido a mí, ella es solo un estorbo! Quiero que seas solo mio ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

—Solo me has arruinado la vida desde que apareciste ¿Y qué tiene que este con Cruz? Ella es la única hembra que he conocido y-

—Eres mi princesa, si no lo entiendes diciéndotelo así de claro existe otro modo.

Su mirada daba escalofríos y que se le montara encima, presionándolo contra el suelo, lo asusto que afincara tanto la parte más abultada de su cuerpo. Francesco noto las intenciones de huir, por lo que termino de morderlo en el hombro, logrando que se quedara quieto.

—N-no... eso duele... n-no hagas eso... —pide sollozando, pegando la cara contra el suelo por la invasión, vamos que esto era rarísimo para su perrunidad. Pues es macho y aunque a Shuu le guste, es la primera vez que esto le ocurre.

—La princesa tiene miedo, tan tierno... —jadea complacido, dándose un empujón y sacando así un pequeño chillido de Lightning. Evidentemente la proporción de uno con el otro hace que Lightning lo resienta más, pues Francesco no es ligero y menos pequeño. Cuando hubo algo más golpeando contra su retaguardia se alarmo.

— ¡NO! ¡NO SOY UNA HEMBRA! ¡DÉJAME! —pide a gritos con temor. Francesco se presionó más contra él y el nudo entro. —Ah... ah...

—Tal vez si eres una hembra~ Tendremos muchos cachorros~ Quién sabe~—jadea complacido, lamiendo la mordida que le dio hace un rato. Lightning tiembla con la cara roja, sintiendo el líquido en su interior. —Francesco solo ama a su princesa.

—Esto... duele...

—Umm... No importa, después seré más cuidadoso y dejara de doler. —asegura moviendo la cola. Lightning soltó el are retenido, relajándose por completo. El problema vino es a que la puerta se abrió y ya podrán entender que...

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!? DÉJALO, AHORA. —Francesco por el mismo susto se hizo atrás, Sally tomo a Lightning. —Ay no... ¡PERRO MALO! —regaña y Francesco resopla, es un perro bueno por estar marcando a su hembra, no ve mayor problema.

...

—Si, sabía que tenía algo extraño. Es mitad lobo. —concluye la veterinaria, al cual es llevo un buen susto al ver a la mujer entrar de nuevo a su consultorio. —aparentemente alguno de sus padres fue un Husky y otro un lobo, lo adoptó en un centro ¿No?

—S-si, me dijeron que era un Husky, lo encontraron con una pata en una trampa de cazador. —explica, Lightning se mantiene estirado en la mesa fría, adolorido. Francesco no le quita la vista de encima.

—Que sea un lobo lleva un pequeño problema que se puede corregir. Es territorial, más de lo que es usualmente un perro y dado lo afincado que es... Debe estar confundiendo a Lightning con una hembra. —explica aguantándose la risa y Lightning hace un puchero, _que lindo..._

—Aparte de lo obvio ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

—Es un lobo por costumbre y ellos son tan monógamos... Que dudo mucho que lo puedas aparear con otra perrita, solo intentara tener crías de Lightning. —este alza la cabeza espantado ¡Él no puede tener crías! —Igualmente, la solución es castrarlo, con eso se quedará bastante quieto. —fue el turno del castaño de alzar la cabeza.

_¡NO!_

—No creo que haga falta. —estaba prácticamente en contra de la castración a los perros, si los lograba mantener quietos no veía problema. —ya encontrare la manera de hacer que este tranquilo. —Francesco bajo la cabeza y las orejas, gracias al cielo, no quería quedar igual que es resto de perros caseros, sería la burla incluso con Jackson que no está castrado.

—Bien, si así lo quiere... Tendrá que prestar mucha atención, ahora más que antes, realmente el problema es que lo está celando, quizás eso produce el mal comportamiento...

—Sea lo que sea que estén hablando, no me interesa, solo quiero lo mio donde está. —resopla Francesco.

—Por salvaje te lo van a terminar quitando seguramente. —burla Lightning.

—la princesa es bastante cruel con Francesco.

—No soy una princesa, ya está comprobado por ti que soy macho.

— ¿Y? Sigues siendo mi princesa.

—Esperare al príncipe real para que mate al dragón. —bufa soplando uno de sus mechones, Francesco suelta una risita moviendo la cola.

Los puntos fueron aclarados desde ese día, sabiendo un poco mejor lo que Francesco pretendía lograr. Quitándole su comida no iba a lograr que como mínimo lo soportara en su casa, mucho menos impidiéndole dormir en su cama o cazando animales de por ahí para comer, sencillamente... _no._

Teniendo a Cruz en casa regularmente también se había formado cierta tensión, pues a Francesco la idea de que ella tuviera cachorros de Lightning lo molesta, sin embargo, no podía eliminar ese cariño que se tenían los dos, en lugar de eso, quería que Lightning dirigiera este hacia su ser.

Tanto tiempo viendo televisión humana debía servir de algo.

— ¿Francesco se fue por fin? —pregunta Jackson con sonrisa maligna e ilusionada.

—No, realmente no sé dónde está ahora. —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué se siente que te monte? Es el triple de grande de lo que tú eres—pregunta Mate curioso, con una oreja más caída que la otra. Lightning estuvo a poco de ponerse rojo hasta el pelaje de sus orejas recién lavadas en la peluquería, la tan amada peluquería.

— ¡No sé! ¡no responderé a eso! —quisquilla y Cruz se ríe.

—Hueles a él, es muy gracioso. —admite Raoul aguantándose la risa.

—No es gra- Se volvió loco. —lleva las manos a su cara, avergonzado.

—Es un lindo detalle en mi opinión. —comenta Shuu, Francesco se sienta frente a Lightning y deja caer de su hocico el ramo de flores que se robó de una florería, simplemente salió corriendo.

—Para la princesa. —sonríe, sacando la lengua y esperando alguna muestra de agradecimiento por esto.

—Eres el perro más raro del planeta. —ríe de una manera que puede decirse adorable, acercándose y dando un pequeño beso a la nariz del lobo, que mueve la cola, contento por haber logrado su cometido.

Quizás con un poco más de paciencia y esfuerzo pudiera conseguir lo que quiere, incluyendo a un pequeño suyo y de su "princesa", que ahora viene a ser más...

— _Amore~_ —no se limita al lanzarse sobre el para lamerle casi toda la cara, Lightning solos e deja haciendo un puchero, le jodio el peinado... se lo permitiría esta única vez...

_Si, claro._


End file.
